Distinto
by Mixer1927
Summary: Lo hecho esta hecho, eso es lo que siempre dicen. La mayoría de las personas aprende de sus errores pero hay otras que son mas tercas en ese aspecto. ¿que pasaría si regresaras en el tiempo y cambiaras todo? ¿seria para bien o para mal? y lo mas importante ¿el final sera igual o algo cambiara en el final? ¿el final de una persona influirá en el de los demás?
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!_

En un lujoso y alto edificio, en lo más alto una chica de piel blanca y largo cabello rubio platino amarrado en una fina y a la vez sencilla trenza francesa, que era la combinación perfecta con sus claros y bondadosos ojos azules, cuyos brazos delgados y finos sostenían gentilmente a una bebe de cabello rubio platino igual que la chica quien era la madre de la pequeña unos ojitos medianos y azules claros pero con un toque electrizante y profundo, la piel aún más blanca que la de su madre pero sus mejillitas con un ligero tono de rubor, y llega un chico de la misma edad de la chica quien era su pareja, su esposo, cabello blanco platino piel más clara que la de su mujer sin ningún ligero rubor de ojos azules profundos y electrizantes pero más oscuros, abraza de la cintura a su mujer, su pequeña hija se ríe y ellos sonríen felizmente de que estén juntos a pesar de todas las pruebas que habían afrontado.

-¿lista?- pregunto el sonriente

-lista-respondió tranquilamente la chica, se dirigieron a la puerta del departamento, para así dirigirse al elevador, al llegar a la planta baja y que las puertas del elevador se abrieran y muchos flashes de cámaras iluminaran sus rostros y ellos sonreían amablemente hacia las cámaras para salir del edificio, unos los entrevistaban… pues tenían una historia bastante curiosa.

Mientras que en otro lado más lejano estaba una casa descuidada una hermosa pero descuidada chica con el mismo físico que la rubia recién mencionada a diferencia de que ella tenía el pelo negro y corto a la altura de los hombros, mirando la televisión con desagrado, pues estaban las personas que según ella le habían arruinado todo, la rubia platina de nombre Elsa junto con su pareja de brillante pelo blanco de nombre Jack junto con su pequeña bebe de dos meses de edad de nombre Perrie, se escuchó la puerta abrirse dejando pasar a un chico de pelo negro de ojos café chocolate, quien también miro la pequeña pantalla con desprecio

-cuanto los odio- dijo el enojado

-imagínate yo, arruinaron mi vida-respondió con desdén la chica- y su hija solo me vuelve la vida más miserable

-¿y si la secuestramos y luego la matamos?- pregunto con malicia el chico

-no digas idioteces Mateo, imagínate, ellos tienen amigos y familia… recuerda la última vez que intentamos separarlos

-bueno… estaría bien hacer eso

-si claro, cuando la niña cumpla 10 nos disfrazaremos de payasos, nos infiltraremos en la fiesta y la secuestraremos

-si tan solo pudiéramos regresar el tiempo y cambiarlo todo

-gran idea, oye está bien… ¿sabes qué? Hay que conseguir aliados

-por favor Elizabeth ¿Quién quisiera ser nuestro aliado?

-Dios mío debiste haber conocido a alguien que odie a ese par

-mmmm pues de que conozco, si una chica que se parece a ti pero pelo blanco y ojos pequeños y… ¿tu?

-claro que sí, un tipo de piel gris, literalmente es muy raro pero siempre ha querido darle una golpiza a Frost

-de acuerdo, contactare a esa chica y tú al raro

-excelente, por fin conseguiremos nuestra venganza

**HOLA, hace tiempo que ya no hacia esto, va ser un poco difícil acostumbrarme de nuevo… cap corto… más bien un prólogo de la segunda parte de… lo verán próximamente, este no lo actualizare por ahora, hasta luego**


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!_

La chica de nombre Elizabeth se encontraba en donde anteriormente estudio la prepa, situada frente a la reja de azul rey brillante y el nombre de la escuela en destellantes e impecables letras blancas "DreamWorks" y a su lado derecho se sitúa un hombre alto y delgado de piel gris pelo peinado de una forma extraña hacia atrás y con volumen en la parte trasera de ojos amarillos como el sol, lástima que su corazón no brillara como el sol… pues su corazón era de piedra, insensible.

El hombre se acercó al oído de la chica

-hace tiempo que no te veo- susurro haciendo que la chica se exaltara.

Ella suspira pesadamente el hombre se aleja- con que… te interesa entrar al juego, Pitch Black- dijo ella con voz tímida pero lo suficiente alto para que el escuchara aun sin mirarlo.

A esa altura ella siempre había vivido con Mateo, ya desde hace mucho que no veía a sus excompañeros era normal que se sintiera nerviosa.

-claro que me interesa… si se trata de arruinar la vida de Jack Frost y esa estúpida rubiecita, yo coopero- mira la reja sonriente

-excelente, solo que sabes no deberíamos hablar de eso aquí… si quieres atacarlos el ataque debe ser inesperado… - se presentó un silencio - ¿tienes transporte?- pregunta ella al voltear al mirarlo

-Elizabeth la pregunta ofende- gira hacia el sentido contrario y camina hacia un auto no muy moderno pero útil de color negro, sube al piloto- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una alfombra?- la chica corrió y abrió la puerta del lado contrario y subió al coche.

Alrededor de media hora pasada estaban atascados en el tráfico, una camioneta blanca en el ferrocarril del lado de Pitch llama la atención de Elizabeth, se asoma un poco más y logra visualizar una cabellera rubia platinada asomándose hacia la parte de atrás mientras que más a fondo el peliblanco de ojos azules que vio en la pantalla de su televisor tan solo hace unas horas, le da un ligero codazo a Pitch y señala a la camioneta blanca. Pitch no tarda en reconocerlos, y sonríe.

-haremos que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia- empieza a tocar el claxon como si no hubiera un mañana.

En la camioneta blanca la rubia platina estiraba sus brazos a la parte trasera para acomodar las cobijas a su bebe hasta que el claxon del coche del ferrocarril de al lado empieza a tocar el claxon puede ser por desesperación, aunque a ella también le molestaba el fuerte sonido del claxon, unos minutos después no aguanto.

-ese idiota despertara a la bebe… ¿puedes pedirle que se calle?- lo primero lo dijo entre dientes.

El peliblanco miro hacia el auto e inmediatamente reconoció aquellos dos rostros sonriéndole maliciosamente, el palideció más de lo normal… antaño no les temía porque tanto el cómo Elsa no tenían debilidad alguna… pero ahora juntos y sonriéndole de esa manera… no era bueno y él lo sabía perfectamente, volvió la vista a su ferrocarril nervioso y temeroso y no por lo que le pasaría a él sino a su bebe. Esa era la debilidad de la pareja, la bebe, y como es una bebe no tiene la capacidad de defenderse.

El semáforo por fin marco verde y la rubia volvió a su lugar, Jack se desvió.

-aaahhhh cariño ¿Por qué te desvías?- pregunta la rubia confusa-molesta

-acabo de ver a Elizabeth… con otro compañero, no me llevaba bien con el… sabes también notaron nuestra presencia mientras tu atendías a la bebe me vieron por eso tocaban el claxon, hay que irnos a un lugar seguro- dijo mientras tenía el volante.

* * *

Mateo estaba ahí, en la plaza en la que fue citado, esperaba "¿Cuándo vendrá esa chica?" se preguntaba, hasta que de un momento para otro una chica de peinado similar al de Elizabeth a diferencia de que su cabello era blanco con unos cuantos mechones grises, ojos pequeños azules… claros como nieve delgada y un de estatura media, piel blanca mas no pálida.

-vaya… hasta que por fin llegas- dice el chico ya cansado de esperar- Periwinkle, vaya que has crecido

-no iba a ser chaparra toda la vida Mateo

-te tardaste una vida en llegar

-¿años normales o de perro?

-da igual… entonces ¿le entras?

-mmm no lo sé. De que quiero quiero, pero no quiero terminar mal como tú comprenderás- dice ella haciendo movimientos extraños con sus manos para después señalar a Mateo de una forma "discreta"

-vamos Peri… ¿no te da rabia ver a Elsa en un lugar el cual debería ser el tuyo?- pregunta el maliciosamente

-si… pero Jack ni siquiera sabe de mi existencia ¿de que serviría?- utiliza una voz similar cuando se rinde después de una fuerte batalla

-exacto… el plan es que se den cuenta de nuestra existencia. Tal vez antes era imposible por sus amigos, su familia y no eran débiles, pero ahora… cada uno de sus amigos hizo su vida aparte de la de los demás… llevan dos años sin verse ¿familia? Anda igual… a la única familia que siguen viendo es a la hermana de Jack y eso está en la secundaria. Y no olvidemos que tienen una debilidad- dice Mateo como si fuera una lista de ventajas que tenían ahora, persuadiéndola poco a poco, ella lo mira curiosa

-¿Cuál es esa debilidad?- pregunta ella pensando que ya tenía el juego ganado más Mateo ya gano el partido de ajedrez

Mateo se acerca a su oído

-su bebe recién nacida- susurra con malicia y se separa de ella, se queda pensativa

-acepto- dice después de un largo silencio… y estrecha su mano con la de Mateo.

Salen de aquella amplia plaza para conseguir un taxi hacia la casa de Mateo y también de Elizabeth, al llegar Periwinkle pago el taxi

-de haber sabido que yo pagaría el taxi… ni siquiera aceptaba- dice de broma

-ando medio quebrado- le sigue la corriente.

Entran a la descuidada pero útil casa, y se encuentran con Pitch y Elizabeth

-hasta que llegan- dice Elizabeth ya algo molesta

-ya ¿Qué es lo que han planeado?- Mateo fue al grano sin rodeos

-pues Elizabeth tiene un plan "regresar el tiempo" díganme ¿Cómo rayos haremos eso?- Pitch estaba más que molesto- además ¿de que serviría?

-si no mal recuerdo… todo empezó cuando Mateo llego a Disney, ese mismo día fue a espiarlos y lo descubrieron, el amenazo a Elsa con decirle a los demás sobre Jack, al día siguiente Lola y Alexander los escogieron para participar en el concurso Mateo se la llevo para golpearla… pero entro la chismosa de Susan y lo golpeo y llevo a Elsa a la enfermería

-ahí es cuando se empezaron a llevar menos mal- dice Mateo

-exacto- prosigue Elizabeth-después Elsa canto junto con Merida, Rapunzel y su hermana… ese día Mateo le dio un beso a Elsa frente de todo el mundo, Jack se puso celoso le dedico una canción a Elsa, termino el concurso se fueron a un armario y Jack al salir de ahí, conoció al trio de chismosas de Universal quienes lo ayudaron a ocultar su secreto hasta cuando fuimos a Alaska… Mateo entro borracho a su cabaña provocando que terminaran y una del trio se volvió a meter y los otros empezaron a organizar algo para que regresaran. Ahí entre yo haciéndome amiga de Jack pero me descubrieron y me torturaron para que me alejara de él y me rendí paso un mes y en el baile regresaron.

-y los otros nos dieron una paliza- finalizo Mateo

-no era necesario recordarlo idiota- dice molesta Elizabeth dándole un zape- bueno pero en si… ¿Qué queremos lograr?

-arruinar la vida de Frost, sin rubia no hay felicidad- Pitch en serio odiaba a Frost

-tener a Jack… es tan sexy, Elsa no le da la utilidad suficiente- Periwinkle en serio estaba obsesionada con Jack

-Enamorar a Jack para quedarme con su poder…- Elizabeth ansiaba tanto poder… pues a pesar de la similitud con Elsa la diferencia era que ella no tenía poderes, razón por la cual su pelo era negro, pero con el poder de Jack se podía ir olvidando de caminar.

-hacerle la vida imposible a Elsa- según el Elsa se lo merecía cuando no era así

-bien… todos tenemos un objetivo… si regresamos en el tiempo Periwinkle podrá espiar con su poder de minimizarse

-claro que si…- de un momento para otro ya es una pequeña hada

-estupendo, tú los vas a espiar, Pitch puedes decirle a los amigos de Jack que les miente, ellos al principio no te van a creer pero con las fotos que Periwinkle tomara se sentirán traicionados mientras que Elsa se sentirá humillada… Mateo la humillara aún más y yo entro enamoro a Jack le quito su poder le rompo el corazón y Peri entra quedándose con Jack para ella y Pitch humilla a Jack de una forma sublime y Periwinkle será su consoladora ¿entendido?

-aja pero ¿Qué es lo que va a cambiar?- pregunta Periwikle confusa

-simple en vez de que Mateo los espié con tu poder los seguirás sin que te noten, ellos seguirán con su rumbo…

-y conociendo a Frost si no hay obstáculos es probable que llegue más lejos con la rubia…-sigue Pitch

-Periwinkle tomara unas fotos y las enseñaremos en las cuatro escuelas…- se explica Mateo

-y así quedaran humillados públicamente- concluye Periwinkle

-así es, si no descubren a Mateo no hay amenaza y si no hay amenaza no hay golpiza y si no hay golpiza no hay Susan… no hay llamada telefónica, no hay armario no hay trio de chismosas de Universal, no hay ayuda, pero hay victoria para nosotros- concluye Elizabeth

-insisto ¿la máquina del tiempo?- vuelve a decir Pitch

-y dale, Pitch no soy estúpida para no pensar en ese punto- se desesperó Elizabeth- no se si estes enterado pero en Nickelodeon hay una máquina del tiempo, vamos la robamos y ya esta

-wow sí que tienes cerebro- dice Pitch sonriente

-gracias… bien, no será difícil hoy a las 10:00 pm- ordeno Elizabeth por fin obtendrían su final feliz

Mas no de la forma correcta

* * *

**_Ok ok, bueno pensé y ya se que se parece un poco a Once Upon a Time mas no es lo mismo y quizá digan que no tiene caso leer porque ya di a conocer todo el plan mas esto apenas empieza, gracias por sus reviews y visitas y vuelvo a pedir disculpas, SALUDOS_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!_

Ya había caído la noche el nuestro cuarteto de villanos ya estaba listo para robar la máquina del tiempo, en las afueras de una reja de color naranja y en letras de un llamativo verde neón "Nickelodeon" e infiltrarse no fue complicado, pues fue cuestión de trepar la reja en realidad al entrar a la escuela la situación no cambio. Tanto los profesores como supervisores tenían la seguridad de que nadie entraría y menos en plena noche. Claro Entraron a una habitación oscuro, inmediatamente entre la oscuridad se logró visualizar una resplandeciente luz celeste, pequeña pero al fin y al cabo alumbraba, esta provenía de la manos izquierda de Periwinkle, y se visualizó como una cabina de fotos con una cortina naranja de rayas horizontales rojas y verdes, un reloj y de este colgando salchichas… los cuatro miraron la cabina e inmediatamente la sonrisa de Elizabeth se hizo presente.

-es esta…- dice sonriente

Por consiguiente la pelinegra hace un movimiento con sus manos indicando que entraran. Por fin obtendrían todo lo que habían querido.

En un lugar algo lejos de allí, estaban el peliblanco y la rubia, ambos platinados estaban con su bebita en un sofá rojo, dentro una cabaña rustica, junto a una peli-naranja peinada de dos trenzas, ojos grandes de color verde con una ligera combinación de turquesa, piel bronceada y pecas que no se notan a tan simple vista delgada y ligeramente más baja que la rubia. Un rubio de ojos cafés alto y robusto pero delgado, piel blanca más ligeramente bronceada. Y una adolescente de 13 años de edad de cabello castaño oscuro largo y ojos grandes, redondos y brillantes, ligeramente morena más su tono de piel era claro, flaquita y baja igual que la peli-naranja, su rostro ovulado y fino.

-nadie se mete con mi sobrina pero Jack ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?- dice la peli-naranja de nombre Anna decidida… pero a la vez insegura.

-seguro… ambos me odian, también por eso traje a Emma no vayan a hacerle a algo también… realmente con ellos no se sabe…- responde Jack serio

Mientras tanto los villanos están a punto de activar la máquina del tiempo… apenas Mateo toca la palanca y la baja activando la maquina e inmediatamente poniendo la fecha a la que quieren volver.

En la cabaña todos conversan, hasta que todo se empieza modificar la bebe empieza a desaparecer de los brazos de su madre, en cambio esta abre los ojos como platos y ve a su marido.

-¡JACK! ¡LA BEBE HA DESAPARECIDO!- grita histérica- ¡MI BEBE! ¡MI BEBE!

-¡HAY QUE CORRER, RAPIDO!- grita Jack igual de histérico. Todos obedecen.

Realmente era natural que ambos se pusieran así, su tesoro, su bebe ha desaparecido, corrían y corrían, tan rápido como las lágrimas de Elsa por sus mejillas, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, pero desgraciadamente no lo era, corrían y corrían pero una oscuridad profunda vino sobre ellos, haciendo que se desmallaran.

Dentro la máquina del tiempo, los villanos miraron todo, como si regresaran una película para repetir una escena o muchas escenas, pero ya no repetirían, jamás lo harían, y oscuridad cae sobre ellos haciendo que de igual forma cayeran desmayados.

* * *

De un momento a otro ya se encontraban cada uno en su antigua casa, dormidos… iniciaron su rutina levantándose, bañándose, lavándose los dientes vistiéndose e ir a la odiosa y aburrida escuela preparatoria.

Ya estaba Mateo, frente a la entrada de una escuela, una reja de colores y en destellantes letras blancas Walt Disney, entra y se encuentra con el rubio de ojos cafés robusto.

-hola tú has de ser el alumno nuevo mi nombre es Kristoff ¿el tuyo?

-Mateo, Mateo López

-si gustas te daré un recorrido por la escuela- dice cordial el rubio, y de la nada una peliblanca de ojos azules pequeños y algo chaparra llega

-no te preocupes Kristoff, yo le enseñare la escuela- dice la chica sonriente

-¿segura?- ahora pregunta Kristoff

-claro…- responde ella

El rubio se retira

-Periwinkle, ¿Por qué no dejaste que él me diera el recorrido?

-ayy querido, Elizabeth me dijo que no permitiera que conocieras a Elsa, eso podría empeorar las cosas, o que salgan igual que antes así que hay que esperar hasta la salida y ahí jeje bueno ya los espiare, por lo tanto ninguno de los dos ni de sus amigos o familia deben de saber de tu existencia y la de Elizabeth, tampoco de Pitch y de mi… ¿okay?

En cambio los otros estudiantes seguían en su rutina y sucedió lo que había sucedido, todo exactamente cada movimiento, a excepción de los villanos ¿Por qué? Ellos fueron quienes activaron la máquina del tiempo y por lo tanto en lo único que fueron afectados fue físicamente, pues se veían como de prepa…

Ahora todo estaba en sus manos y no era bueno, de miles de criaturas y personas solo ellos serían los beneficiados, era complicado pensar en el futuro de los demás ¿Cómo resultaría?

* * *

**_¡HOLA! Cap corto pero ñaaa, y bueno es algo complicado actualizar `por mis pasadas y fallidas experiencias pero soy optimista, en fin, en unos días subiré los fics que ya tenía terminados y los otros los seguiré pero con calma y retos tambien_**


	4. Anuncio

Hola! Bien no se por donde empezar, primero que lo lamento estoy conciente de que no he actualizado en un largo tiempo, verán cuando empece estso fics estaba llena de ideas, y lo sigo pero ya no tienen nada que ver respecto a los de "Distinto" y "Supernatural", Distinto es la secuela de mi otro fic "Competición a Enamoramiento" necesita detalles e hice otro fic para orientarme un poco respecto a Jelsa (ya es muy difícil tener ideas sobre esa pareja) ahora si me dan sugerencia de cómo les gustaría que avanzaran ambas historias me gustaría leerla y tal vez incluirlas, dándoles créditos claro, en serio eso me ayudaría mucho para continuar, si me ven publicando respecto aa estos dos fics será un milagro, SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION y disculpen por no continuar, al menos no por ahora


	5. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

* * *

Las clases llegaron a su fin. Los estudiantes de la institución Disney salían. En especial, una rubia platinada estaba ansiosa para ir al encuentro que tenía planeado con su "amigo" del instituto DreamWorks. Realmente nunca comprendió por qué ambas escuelas se llevaban tan mal. Era una competencia innecesaria, ambas escuelas eran buenas en lo que hacían. Sin esperar, se fue de la escuela, tomando camino hacia el mágico y hermoso lago.

En cambio, el peli blanco de la escuela DreamWorks no espero mucho como para tomar camino hacia el lago congelado.

Elsa estaba a punto de llegar a dicho lago, pero una persona se apareció frente a ella, con capucha gris, no podía ver su cara, lo único que podía ver es que aquella persona probablemente era mujer, o más bien, una chica de su edad. Pero lo que impacto más a Elsa que su apariencia, fue su advertencia.

-cuidado con tus pasos, cuidado con lo que haces. El futuro y más, dependen de ti…- dice la persona, su voz era notablemente femenina.

-¿Cómo?

-la necedad fue su error. Pero tu tragedia… será el amor…

Aquella persona desapareció en un instante, dejando a Elsa más que confundida.

-…. Estoy loca…

La platinada sigue su camino, ignorando lo que acababa de pasar ¿Qué quería decir eso?

Mientras tanto Jack pasaba por un callejón oscuro, en eso, una voz sale de la nada.

_"Ahhh- ahhh- ahhh"_

Jack, sin siquiera pensarlo, entra al callejón. La voz para de cantar, de la nada una figura, una persona, capucha purpura. No podía distinguirse el rostro de esa persona.

-vaya, vaya, Jack Frost, aquí estas...- menciona aquella persona, confiada, de voz femenina

-¿Quién eres?

-eso no es importante, lo que importa es que te cuides…

-¿cuidarme? ¿de qué?

-del futuro, hay enemigos silenciosos

-¿de qué hablas?

-una pista… revisa en tu mochila…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquella persona desapareció.

Jack dudo por un momento, pero se quitó la mochila y la vacío sobre el suelo. Una lucecita azul a punto de caer, pero este no callo, sino por el contrario, salió volando.

-¿pero qué…? Estoy alucinando…- recogió sus cosas del suelo y siguió su camino hacia el lago congelado.

Elsa estaba esperando a su amigo, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en esa persona ¿Quién será? ¿Será de otra escuela? ¿a qué se refería con que el amor seria su tragedia?

Jack llego corriendo al lago congelado, vio a Elsa sentada sobre la nieve, se veía tan hermosa, tan linda. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien le llegara a gustar así? Era simplemente inexplicable.

Elsa mira Jack y lo saluda con la mano, sonriendo. Debía admitir que era muy guapo, claro para ser de DreamWorks, era bastante guapo, lindo, e incluso, muchos tanto en Disney como en DreamWorks lo tomaban como un idiota por su sentido del humor o por su actitud, pero a ella, más que idiota o estúpido, se le hacía tierno, buena onda y otras cosas más. ¿Cómo era posible sentirse así de atraído por alguien?.

Una vez, una mujer dijo, que cuando hay amor entre dos personas, desde la primera vez que se ven, sienten una chispa.

Jack llega y se sienta a un lado de Elsa. Su conversación inicio, estaban pasando un buen rato juntos, aunque, tenían la extraña sensación de que alguien los vigilaba, sin saber, que una peña hada se encargaba de obtener evidencia de su encuentro.

Al pasar las horas, el atardecer llego. Elsa y Jack se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares. Finalmente la noche llego.

* * *

_-hey tú!_

_-¿eh?_

_-si tu ¿quieres dar un vistazo?_

_-¿de qué hablas?_

_-¿quieres dar un vistazo?_

_-s-supongo?_

_"hay rumores de un romance entre Jack Frost y tu ¿Qué opinas al respecto?"_

_"es totalmente ridículo, él y yo no tenemos nada que ver"_

_"¿y que opinas de los fans que te emparejan con Elsa?"_

_"que son unos idiotas… sin ofender"_

_"pero debes admitir que es una mujer preciosa"_

_"lo es, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con ella"_

_"tal vez tuve algo que ver con él, pero eso quedo en el pasado"_

_-¡¿QUEE?!_

_Ella se fue y no volverá, su vida peligrando esta, ella te amo, no quiso verte morir._

_Ella se fue y no regreso, pero te esperara, vestida de negro_

_-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jack grito, estaba sudando, no podía creerlo ¿Qué es lo que acababa de ver?

Una niña de alrededor de 7 años entra a la habitación.

-¡¿Jack estas bien?!- pregunta la pequeña asustada.

Jack tenía la respiración agitada, su sueño… fue perturbador. Elsa negándolo, y muriendo por el…

-estoy bien Emma, solo son… nervios, sí, eso… nervios, mañana elegirán a quien representara a nuestra escuela en la competencia…

La niña se acercó a su hermano mayor, y se acostó a un lado de él.

-¿Qué haces?

-me voy a dormir contigo, para que no tengas miedo…- responde la pequeña, abrazando a su hermano menor.

Jack sonríe.

-gracias pequeña…

A pesar de tener a su valiente hermana menor a su lado, no pudo dormir por el resto de la noche.

El día de hoy había sido demasiado extraño, al menos para él lo fue, lo más extraño es que la voz de su sueño, había sido la misma que le hablo en el callejón. Ambas conversaciones con un concepto similar.

¿Qué está pasando?

* * *

**_HOLAA! SI! ESTOY FELIZ DE TERMINAR UN CAPITULO! SIIII! Okay no xD pero es emocionante porque hace mucho que no escribía así de esta pareja, de verdad, necesitaba desahogarme :) en fin, ojala les haya gustado, díganme como les pareció en los reviews y si hay aalgo qque pueda mejorar, díganmelo por favor que eso ayuda mucho, y bueno, disculpas por no actualizar en tanto tiempo. SALUDOS Y ABRAZOS CON TODO MI CORA!_**

**_Atte. Mixer1927 :)_**


	6. Anuncio Importante

Hola lectores de FanFiction. Ya sé, ya sé, no tengo perdón, de hecho no se para que escribo esto pero nah, la intención cuenta. No eh actualizado estos fanfics y ni eh vuelto a subir otros debido a que eh estado escribiendo en Wattpad por despecho (Y si, lo digo por despecho) de hecho algunas de mis historias de MLP las publique antes en Wattpad que aquí. Perdonen eso, pero por algunos usuarios de aquí que rompieron mi pobre corazón, ya sea robándose alguna de mis ideas, ofendiéndome, ofendiendo a mis lectores o simplemente haciéndose pasar por otra persona en su perfil y decir que están muertos (Para aquellos que creían que andaba muerta, pos no, andaba de parranda xD) además de que me eh dedicado más a la escuela. El punto es para avisar que todos, y lo digo TODOS mis fanfics quedan cancelados hasta nuevo aviso (aunque no tenga muchos). Tenía planeado subir nuevamente "es tan HIPNOTIZANTE" "el amor de un humano" "mi maestro de natación" además de algunos pedidos que me han dejado en "LO QUE TU DIGAS!" y "PREGUNTAS PARA TODOS" (si, no crean que se me olvidaron todos esos pedidos) y continuar "Distinto" poner la precuela y secuela de "Bad Romance" después de terminar los tres proyectos faltantes en Wattpad, los cuales resulta que tampoco no terminare, pero esos los deje a manos de otros escritores con gran talento. El punto es que ya no actualizare todas estas historias, y lo que quería decir es…

¿A alguien le interesaría seguir con estas historias? Me incomoda el hecho de no terminarlas y dejarlas así, así que me gustaría hacer lo mismo que en Wattpad. Si alguien está interesado de seguir estas historias, manden un PM o dejen un review y yo con mucho gusto les pasare los archivos y borradores de las historias para que las continúe.

Sin más me despido por el momento. Perdonen las molestias y disculpen el no haber actualizado y no haber terminado de la manera correcta todas estas historias. Aunque no dudo que hay usuarios que no saben ni de lo que hablo xD

Saludos y abrazos con mucho amor.

Atte. Mixer1927 3

P.D. A todos aquellos que son de México, cuídense mucho y ojala estén bien con sus familias, ya que la situación está medio fuerte. Cuídense mucho. Ahora sí, bye bye!


End file.
